First Date
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: As Kouta and Lucy go one a date, the bimbo is up to no good.What will become of Lucy and Kouta? Will Nana and Maya be able to stop Yuka? Or will fate put an end to it? Warning: OOC Lucy
1. The Storm is brewing

Lucy sweat made her hair stick to her face as she breathed heavily and nervously. Her eyes darted across the living room in the inn.

"What the heck is wrong me?" Lucy thought to herself. "Kouta asks me on one, single date, and suddenly, I'm freaking out! I used to be a killer, for Pete's sake! This doesn't make any sense! And why am I so worried about what I'm gonna wear?!"

Lucy began to pace around the room, frantically.

----------

Meanwhile, infuriated that Kouta asked Lucy on a date, Yuka vigorously washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"What could Kouta possibly want to go on a date with her!" Yuka mumbled under her breathe. "I don't see what's so special about her… that little witch! The worst part is that I can't do anything about it!"

As she continued washing the dished, she hurled insults at Lucy in her mind. Then suddenly, a wonderful idea popped in her head. An awful idea popped in her head. A wonderfully awful idea popped in her head.

"I will follow them on their date," Yuka said with an evil grin. "By the time I'm through with them, their date will be a disaster, and Kouta will be running for the hills from her! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Unknown to Yuka, Mayu and Nana are eavesdropping on her.

"Oh no!" Nana whispered to Mayu. "She's gonna ruin Lucy and Kouta's date!"

"Not if we can help it!" Mayu whispered back, confidently. "We will follow Lucy and Kouta too and protect them from Yuka!"

"Let's do it!" Nana cried.

"Shhhhh!" said Mayu.

----------

Meanwhile, Kouta is cleaning the floor.

"I have a strange feeling that something is about to happen," Kouta said to himself.


	2. LET'S GO!

**First Date Ch. 2**

The day of the date had finally arrived. Maya and Nana busily helped Lucy get ready for the big night.

"Wow, light pink lipstick and berry pink eye shadow looks great on you, Lucy!" Nana cooed.

"And the purple turtleneck sweater, these suede black, and that black skirt is so you!" Maya shouted excitedly.

"Ok…that's well fine and good…but what about my hair!" Lucy shouted frantically. "Can't we do something about it! Can we curl it? Can we pin it up? Should we braid it? Should we braid it and pin it up!"

"Maybe we should just put it in a side ponytail," Maya suggested.

Lucy thought for a moment. "That's OK too!"

"And while we're at it, let's add this black newsboy hat too!" Nana said thoughtfully.

"And if Kouta thinks that this outfit looks good, wait till he see the swimsuit underneath when you two go to the beach!" Maya said slyly.

* * *

As the three girls put the finishing touches on Lucy's outfit, Yuka prepares to follow Lucy and Kouta on their date. She is wearing a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black, rubber boots. 

"Tee hee hee hee! Just you wait, Lucy," Yuka thought to herself. "Tonight, your nightmares come true!"

Yuka walked to the front entrance and announced loudly, "I'm going out!"

Everyone shouted, "OK!"

Yuka quickly went out the door and hid in the trees, waiting for the two lovers to leave so she could follow them.

* * *

Inside the house, Kouta waited near the front door, sitting on the couch. 

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Lucy said as she walked up to Kouta.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Kouta commented.

"Not to bad yourself," Lucy replied.

"Well… lets be going," Kouta said nervously as he took Lucy by the hand.

The two lovers said goodbye to Nana and Maya, and walked out the door. As soon as the door shut, Nana and Maya dashed towards a closet and pull out two brief cases.

"Cell phones and earphones?" Maya asked.

"Check." Nana confirms.

"Disguise kit?"

"Check."

"Several sets of clothing?"

"Check."

"Money for bus transportation?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check, check, and double check!"

"OK!" Maya shouted.

"We're ready!" Nana shouted back.

"LET'S DO THIS!" they shouted in unison.

The two girls snuck out the back door and followed.

* * *

"I'm so excited I can hardly breathe!" said Lucy as she and Kouta walked along the path. 

"Me too," Kouta said. "Still," Kouta thought to himself, "It feels like weird things are going to happen tonight…"


	3. Lobster, Anyone?

**Lobster, Anyone?**

"Lucy, I was thinking that we could get a bite to eat first," Kouta said suddenly.

"Good idea," Lucy commented. "I'm STARVED! How about that great seafood restaurant, Café Tokyo, just by the beach?"

" Perfect!" Kouta replies ecstatically.

As the couple walked on to the beach, Yuka was right behind them in the bushes.

"Café Tokyo, huh?" Yuka said as she listened to their conversation. "I'll get to the restaurant before they do."

Yuka quickly ran off into the trees and away from the couple to overtake them to the restaurant. Maya and Nana, who are also close by in the trees, quickly run after her.

"She… huff…runs…puff…so…huff…puff…fast!" Nana complained.

"Doesn't matter to me!" Maya said triumphantly. "I won first place in the track meet at school before I ran away!"

"Well…it matters to me!" Nana retorted angrily.

"Aughhhh!" Kouta yelled.

"Kouta, what's wrong?" Lucy inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said. "I just felt a shiver up my spine."

* * *

**At Café Tokyo**

Yuka hid patiently in the bushes for Lucy and Kouta to arrive. A malicious grin appeared on her face when Kouta and Lucy arrived at the restaurant's entrance. Nana and Maya were nearby and ready.

"This way to your table," the hostess said to the couple.

Lucy and Kouta followed the hostess to an outdoor table overlooking the sea.

"Please enjoy your meal," the hostess said graciously as she left.

"Wow, it's five o'clock, and the sun is not even close to setting," Kouta commented

"I need to let my hair loose, so can you put this scrunchie in your bag, Kouta?"

"Hand it to me," Kouta replied. Lucy gives it to him, and he stuffs the scrunchie in a pocket.

"So…what are you planning on having?" Kouta asked.

"Hmmmmm…I think I'll try having lobster," Lucy decided.

"Lobster, ehhh," Yuka said to herself. "Then I know just how to fix you, Lucy my dear."

Yuka suddenly scurried off to an unknown place. Meanwhile, Nana and Maya were watching with worried minds.

"Oh no! What's she up to?" Nana squealed.

"I don't know, Nana, but whatever happens, we can't let Yuka win."

* * *

**20 minutes later:**

"For the mademoiselle, a lobster specialty," the waiter said energetically.

"Ohhhhh, I can't wait!" Lucy squealed.

The waiter left, and Lucy took the silver top off of her plate, revealing a live lobster! The lobster crawled towards Lucy's hand and grabbed her thumb with one of it's pincers.

"Eeeeeeek!" Lucy screamed in horror. She was so shocked that she completely forgot about using her vectors. She shook her arm, desperately trying to get the lobster off. The lobster grabbed her hair with its other pincer, adding more terror to the situation. Kouta frantically tried to help her and call for help, and a crowd on customers circled around the couple. The waiters were not able to get through.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young, blonde girl in overalls and glasses ran toward the couple. She placed a firm grip on the lobster and as if by magic, the lobster's pincers snapped off. The crowd was in awe.

"That was close," Lucy said in exasperation.

"Are you alright," the mystery girl asked.

"Yes, thanks to you." Lucy commented.

"What's your name?" Kouta asked.

The girl suddenly panicked.

"Uhhhhhh….gotta go! Bye!" she exclaimed. And with that she was gone.

The waiter appeared suddenly, racing to the couple's aid.

"Humph! Now that pathetic man shows up," Lucy thought to herself.

Yuka, who was now stationed at a nearby tree, was furious.

"Darn it!" Yuka thought to herself. "Thanks to that dumb blonde, my plan was ruined! Well, I'll have another opportunity, eventually."

* * *

The blonde girl ran up to a nearby bush, where Maya was hiding.

"Well, that was a close one!" Maya whispered to the girl.

The girl took off her wig and glasses, revealing Nana's face.

"Boy does Yuka have a twisted personality!" Nana whispered back.

"Get used to it," Maya said. "This date is far from over!"

* * *

Hello, fellow EL fans. This is my first attempt at humor, so expect flaws, and tell me about them. I'm going to become a writer someday! 


	4. The Beach

Sorry, everybody for the long wait; school has been hell! I am back in writing, no fear. It's great to be back!

**At the Beach**

An hour later, Lucy and Kouta walked out of the restaurant with a free meal in their stomachs.

"It was nice of them to give us a free meal because of what happened," Kouta said.

"Yeah… that was really strange," Lucy commented. "I mean, what happened at the restaurant."

"How do you think that a live lobster got onto your plate?"

"Beats me," she said.

"Well, never mind!" Kouta exclaimed. "Let's just go to the beach and watch the sunset."

"Can we go on a rowboat?" Lucy asked innocently. "I've never been on one before!"

"You brought a swimsuit?" he asked.

"You bet!"

Meanwhile, our wily antagonist was close behind…

"Ahhhhhhh, a rowboat you say?" Yuka eavesdropped. "My second plan is sure to succeed."

With that, Yuka raced away, overtaking the couple to the beach. Maya and Nana were quickly in pursuit.

"Ohhhhhhh, she's running again!" Nana moaned.

**At sea and near the beach:**

Water splashed onto Lucy's bikini-clad body as Kouta rowed the rubber rowboat.

"Eeeeeeeek! It's cold!" she screamed. "I'll get you back!"

Lucy released one of her vectors, waved it through the water, and splashed a large amount of water in his face.

"Hey!" Kouta shouted.

As the couple began a water fight, a small breathing tube of a snorkel mask appeared above the water. The breathing tube floated towards the rowboat. Underneath the water, Yuka was swimming towards the boat, wearing the snorkel mask and wielding a pair of scissors. Maya and Nana were close by, even if it seemed that they were not.

"Ummm… Kouta?"

"Yeah, Lucy?"

"Doesn't it seem like the boat is sinking?" Lucy asked.

Kouta looked closely at the boat and realized that the boat was indeed sinking.

"Oh man! What'll we do?" Kouta exclaimed in a panicked state.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maya and Nana, disguised of course, came towards the couple in another rowboat.

"Hey!" Maya shouted. "Are you OK? You need a lift?"

Just in the nick of time…

Yuka let out a terrible growl in the distance.

"Why do my plans keep on failing? Darn it!"

Yuka grumbled curses towards Lucy.

"You little witch! I'll get you soon!"

**Walking Through Town:**

As Kouta and Lucy walked through the busy evening streets, Kouta became lost in his thoughts:

"Something weird is going on; I can just feel it! I feel as if someone is watching us. Even more strange is that Lucy and I keep on getting out of trouble. What the heck is going on around here?"

"What's the matter, Kouta?"

Lucy looked at her boyfriend with concern.

"Hmmmmm, it's nothing…"

"Can we go to the mall?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, let's go," Kouta replied. "Since the beach was a bit of a disaster, it should make up!"

Meanwhile…

"THE MALL! THE MALL! THE MALL!" Yuka cheered. She immediately took off.

"This is just perfect! Nothing can stop me now. The mall has a plethora of opportunities! Victory!"

Of course, our kawaii overdose team is on Yuka's heels.

"Here we go again," Nana groans.


	5. Picture

Itwas **always** crowed in the evening. Teenagers on a date. Mothers buying clothes for their children. Little children buying ice cream. People trying to sell off their products. That was the mall for you!

* * *

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure, Lucy. What flavors do want?"

"What flavors are there?"

Meanwhile, Yuka watched with a malicious grin, while Nana and Maya watched with concerned hearts.

"I do **not **like that look on her face!" Maya whispered to her counterpart.

"You can say that again!"

After a long time of window shopping, Lucy noticed a picture both. She eyed the machine with excited anticipation. Lucy dug into her purse and found her change money.

"Kouta, let's take a picture!"

Lucy grabbed Kouta's arm and pulled him towards the picture both. As Yuka watched, her eyes began to fill with tears. She had always wanted to take a romantic picture with Kouta. She always wanted to take a picture, hugging Kouta tightly, standing cheek to cheek with him, and smiling for pure joy. But, that dream was gone.

"Are all of my chances gone? Are they really, really gone?"

Angry tears streamed down her face.

"I hate you, Lucy! You took him away from me. I'll mess up your relationship with him so badly, you'll fell as badly as I do!"

Lucy marveled at the pictures of her and Kouta. A joyful smile appeared on her lips. All of the pictures were cute, but the one she loved the most was one of her and Kouta holding and side glancing each other.

"I like this one!" Lucy declared.

She pointed out her favorite picture to her boyfriend.

"I like it too."

They looked at their new, priceless treasures. As Kouta studied the pictures, Lucy turned her head and stared at him with loving eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Kouta?"

"Can we sit down? I need to ask you something…"

* * *

Nana and Maya look straight at each other.

"OOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuka also watched in the distance. Her eyes widened as Kouta took a small box out of his pocket. He kneeled on the ground, opened the box, and Lucy gasped. She looked into his eyes, surprised and confused. Kouta began to say something. As Maya, Nana, and Yuka leaned closer to hear what he was saying, Lucy's eyes filled with tears of joy. Without warning, she tackled him to the ground, laughing hysterically.

Nana looked over to Maya and said "I get to be the flower girl!"

Yuka was crushed. She left her hiding place and began to walk aimlessly around the mall.

**Two hours later…**

"I have to go to the ladies' room, Kouta."

"Take your time, Lucy."

The cherry haired woman kissed Kouta on the cheek and walked off.

Kouta looked around at all of the nearby stores and eyed a beautiful hat.

"Lucy would love that…"

Kouta walked into the store and purchased the hat. As he walked out, he nearly ran into Yuka.

"What are you doing here, Yuka?"

"I'm doing some shopping…" she lied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Lucy to get out of the bathroom. But you will never guess the great news: Lucy and I are getting married!"

"Oh…yeah…right…"

"What's wrong, Yuka."

"It's nothing…but, Kouta?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love Lucy so much?"

A few moments passed before Kouta answered.

"When… when I was a child, she gave me some of the happiest moments of my life, along with the terrible ones. Even now, I'm drawn to her sadness, her loneliness, her kindness… She is my other half."

"Hmmmmmmm…"

"I better get back to where I was waiting for her," Kouta suddenly replied. "See you at home."

"Bye Kouta…"

As Kouta walked away, Yuka noticed something on the floor. She picked the item up, and it turned out to be Kouta's wallet. Yuka opened the wallet and saw something in it that upset her. She walked away with another evil grin on her face.

* * *

"Oh no, my wallet's gone!" Kouta cried in despair.

"May be you dropped it somewhere," Lucy implied.

"That would be awful! I left our pictures in their…"

"Let's split, up," Lucy suggested. "I'll go to the lost and found on the other side of the mall and you'll go to the second one, OK."

Thus the search began. As Lucy walked alone through the mall, something caught her eye. Yuka was walking outside the mall, with what appeared to be Kouta's wallet. Yuka seemed to be walking away from an incinerator. Because of curiosity, Lucy went outside of the mall to see what she was doing.

"No," Lucy thought to herself. "Yuka wouldn't do such a thing, even if she doesn't like me…"

Lucy was now at the incinerator. She grabbed the handle and opened the incinerator, only to see a shocking sight. On top of all of the burnable trash were all of the photos that she and Kouta had taken. A vein popped in Lucy's neck.

"May be if we're lucky, Lucy will take care of this herself," Nana whispered to Maya.


	6. Yuka's Fate

**An Entrapment**

My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one.

- Anthony Kolos –

---------

As Yuka walked through the streets, back to the inn, she praised her terrible deed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foolish Lucy! Don't you realize that you aren't good enough for him? You seductress! You'll never have him; I'll make sure of that. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…"

(What a psycho…Will she **ever **give it a rest?)

As Yuka ranted and raved, the hidden Maya and Nana groaned.

"NONONONONONONO!" Nana cried. "Why doesn't she just give up? When will she realize that she can't win?"

---------

As Nana said this, a shrill, female's war cry came piercing through the crowded sidewalk. Yuka and the kawaii overdose girls turned to see Lucy. Lucy sprinted towards Yuka, tearing through the crowds. Her face was twisted in rage.

"YUUUUUUUKA!" Lucy shrieked.

Yuka took one look at Lucy, screamed, and began to run away.

"Stop right there!" Lucy screamed.

Yuka kept on running.

Lucy noticed a can on the ground. She picked up the can with one of her vectors and shucked it at Yuka's head. Bulls-eye...

--------

**Two minutes later...**

Kouta walked down the sidewalk and caught sight of Maya and Nana.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here so late?"

"Ummmmmm..."

"Have you seen Lucy?" Kouta asked. "I saw her walk out of the mall, and that was the last I saw of her..."

"The last I saw of her," Maya replied, "she was chasing after Yuka..."

"WHAT!"

---------

Lucy continued to pursue Yuka.

"Yuka, you witch! When I get my hands on you..."

Yuka paid no heed.

"I have to get home and hide!" Yuka thought to herself.

---------

"I think they went this way," Nana said.

"So, why were you out of the house again?"

"Yuka was trying to ruin your date," Maya told him again for the third time. "We decided to stop her..."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a jealous freak!" Nana retorted.

Kouta became deep in thought.

"I knew something bad was going to happen..."

---------

"There they are!" Nana shouted.

The three watched in amazement as Lucy chased down Yuka, mercilessly, and then ran after the two women.

"How are we going to sort this all out," Kouta said to himself.

Soon, Maya, Nana, and Kouta were close.

---------

"Stop running away; I just want to kill you!" Lucy screamed.

In a desperate attempt to lose Lucy, Yuka tried to cross the street, as the red light turned on. Unfortunately for her, she did not notice the car that was speeding. Yuka was hit by the car and was killed. Lucy, Maya, Nana, and Kouta watched in horrified silence.

"Well," Nana said, "she asked for it..."

---------

Yuka's spirit woke up in a room. She was strapped to a couch and was sitting in front of a T.V.

"What...what is this?"

As she said this, Lucifer himself appeared in the room.

"Hello, my dear Yuka," he said.

"Why am I here like this?" Yuka asked him.

"As punishment for trying to meddle in a happy couple's relationship, I have created something very special for you..."

Lucifer flipped out a remote and turned on the T.V. Yuka watched in horror as Lucy and Kouta said their wedding vows on the screen. The scene switched to Lucy and Kouta having twins.

"Now," Lucifer said, "you will sit on this couch and watch the happiest moments of Lucy and Kouta's marriage, over and over again, until the end of time..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The End (Really)**


End file.
